who knew what music could do
by dragonsister13
Summary: A demon curses the school of Hogwarts to sing and dance most of the time. it may jump around in time and also some things are changed. Manipulative Dumbledore! More bashing may be added later. nope, not good at summaries just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own harry potter and if you think I do then I'm honored. I also don't own any songs. some songs are also altered to fit the story but I still don't own them. I also apologies if I mess up in spelling or grammar. also the demon sweet is from buffy the vampire slayer. (that show rocks!) the first chapter isn't good so no flamers plz! the next one will be better promise. this is just to explain how it all started.**

**song**

* * *

It was a normal day at Hogwarts for one Sirius Black that is until a loud voice sounded out and started singing in a deep base

**I put a spell on you**

**and now you're mine.**

**You can't stop the things I do.**

**I ain't lyyyyyin'.**

**It's been 300 years**

**right down to the day,**

**now the demons is back**

**and there's hell to pay.**

**I put a curse on you**

**and now you're miiiiiine!**

**Hello, Hogwarts! My name's Sweet, what's yours?**

**I put a curse on you**

**and now you're gone. (gone gone gone so gone!)**

**My whammy fell on you**

**and it was strong. (so strong so strong so strong)**

**Your wretched little lives**

**have all been cursed,**

**'cause of all the demons working**

**I'm the worst!**

**I put a curse on you**

**and now you're mine!**

**[Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!]**

**If you don't believe,**

**you'd better get superstitious.**

**Ask my minions!**

**"Ooh, he's vicious!"**

**I put a curse on you...**

**I put a curse on you.**

**Minions!**

**Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi**

They all suddenly had an urge to repeat the mysterious voice,

**Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi**

**In comma coriyama**

And they repeated him again,

**In comma coriyama**

**Ay, ay, aye, aye, say bye-byyyyyyyyyyye! bye bye!**

And suddenly the voice was gone. I looked around and into prongsI'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

**Love's going to leave me**

**I'm too sexy for my robe too sexy for my robe**

**So sexy it hurts**

**And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan**

**New York and Japan**

**And I'm too sexy for your party**

**Too sexy for your party**

**No way I'm disco dancing**

**I'm a model you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**I'm too sexy for my broom too sexy for my broom**

**Too sexy by far**

**And I'm too sexy for my hat**

**Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that**

**I'm a model you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I shake my little touche on the catwalk**

**I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my**

**'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah**

**I shake my little touche on the catwalk**

**I'm too sexy for my dog too sexy for my dog**

**Poor puppy poor puppy dog**

**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**

**Love's going to leave me**

**And I'm too sexy for this song**

Suddenly a girl from huffelpuff stood up with anger in her eyes by the name of Hestia jones and started singing in a high alto that is still shy enough to be hufflepuff.

**Once upon time**

**A few mistakes ago**

**I was in your sights**

**You got me alone**

**You found me**

The girl's friends were singing along now.

**You found me**

Almost all the girls in Hogwarts were singing now and storming up to Sirius with rage filled eyes.

**I guess you didn't care**

**And I guess I liked that**

**And when I fell hard**

**You took a step back**

**Without me, without me, without me**

**And he's long gone**

**When he's next to me**

**And I realize the** **blame is on me**

**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to** **places I'd never been**

**Till you put me down oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

And all the girls fall on the ground before quickly standing up again

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**No apologies**

**you'll never see me cry**

**Pretend you don't know**

**That i'm drowning, I'm drowning**

**Now I heard you moved on**

**From whispers on the street**

**A new notch in your belt**

**Is all I'll ever be**

**And now I see, now I see, now I see**

**He was long gone**

**When he met me**

**And I realize the joke is on me**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Till you put me down oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**When your saddest fear comes creeping in**

**That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything**

**Yeah**

**I knew you were trouble when you** walked** in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Till you put me down oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble! **

The girls were all smirking up at Sirius who was hovering above everyone else thanks to Dumbledore who noticed the murderous glint in all of the girls eyes and really didn't want the house elves to cleanup a body.


	2. beautiful hate

_**Lily POV.**_

It was the next day at Hogwarts and James was yet again annoying me to wits end, and it was working. He could stop fucking teasing me for never being asked out even though it was my 6th year! Suddenly my anger just boiled over and I end up singing one of my favorite songs while all I could think was 'oh no.'

**"****I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart, **

**But you've got being right down to an art."**

I started turning to Remus, with my alto/soprano voice

**"****You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall**

**You're a regular original, a know it all**

**Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special**

**Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else.**

**Okay, so you're a genius**

I shrugged, I don't want to admit it, but he is pretty smart but he's a smug know it all because of it.

**That don't impress me much**

**So you got the brain but have you got the touch**

**Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright**

**But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night**

**That don't impress me much."**

Next I turn to Sirius, whose ego is already bruised from all the girls yelling at him yesterday,

**"****I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket**

I _accioed_ the mirror out of his pocket silently,

**And a comb up his sleeve- just in case**

Followed, shortly by his comb flying out of his sleeve,

**And all that extra gel in your hair ought a lock it**

I put a finger to his hair and pull back rubbing all of the gel on his shoulder,

**'****Cause heaven forbid it should fall outta place.**

**Oh-oo-oh you think you're special**

**Oh-oo-oh you think you're something else**

**Okay, you are a pompus git**

**That don't impress me much**

**So you got an ego, but have you got humbleness to**

**Don't get me wrong, you're not that bad**

**But that won't shrink your ego enough to fit through the door.**

Everyone in the great hall was laughing accept for the marauders, though Peter was hiding a snicker in his hand, glad to see him hurt.

**That don't impress me much"**

Finally I turned to James who was still smiling like a smug git, probably thinking that I yelled at them because I so obviously loved him. Not.

**You're one of those guys who likes to pick on others**

**You cause them pain to feel good about yourself**

**I can't belive you think it's alright**

**C'mon stupid tell me- you must be jokin right**

**Oh-oo-oh you think your special**

**Oh-oo-oh you think your something else**

**Okay, you are an idiot bully**

**That don't impress me **

**So you think you're cool, but the truth is you're not**

**Don't get me wrong, I really hate you**

**you won't help anyone when it really counts**

**that don't impress me much**

**you think your cool, but you're really not**

**don't misunderstand me, I really hate you**

**that don't impress me.**

**Okay so what do you guys think your, the founders or something?**

**Whatever**

**That don't impress me."**

I smiled victoursily but a thought was still nagging at my mind. "Why do you annoy me so much, all of you! I get it! No one likes me and they all thing I'm an ugly mudblood know it all! Get over it!" I end almost in tears. Everyone just stares at me in shock including the shocked marauders and a pair of onyx black eyes from the Slytherin table.

James looks confused now, "Wait you don't know you're beautiful?"

I sneered at him, my voice was wavering with anger and I practically shouted, "Of course I know I'm not beautiful! I don't even approach pretty!" suddenly, Severus (called Sev from now on), Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter all stood on the tables and began to sing, all focused on me and me alone, not even noticing the others doing the exact same thing. I'll be honest….. it was bloody creepy.

James started in a rich tenor

**"****you're insecure, don't know what for**

**You're turnin heads as you walk through the door**

**Don't need make-up to cover up**

**Being the way that you are is enough**

Followed by Sev in a full base

**Everyone else in the hall can see it**

**Everyone else but you**

Then all five of them were singing in pretty good harmony considering the fact peter was squeaking the lyrics.

**Baby, you light up my life like no one else**

They moved their hands up above their heads in a movement similar to a ballerina but faster and more pop.

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

They all flipped their hair getting a big round of laughter from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Huffelpuff tables but just smirks from the Slytherins.

**But when you smile at the ground,**

They all looked down to the ground.

**it aint hard to tell**

**You don't know-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful**

Then they all looked up and pointed at her.

**If only saw what I can see**

**you'll understand why I want you so despretaley**

**right now I'm looking at you and I can't belive**

**you don't know-o-ow, you don't know you're beautifu-u-ul**

**that's what makes you beautiful**

Remus on his own in a barley there tenor voice.

**to prove I'm right, I'm singing this song**

**I don't know why**

**you're being shy**

**And turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes**

Back to Sev

**Everyone else in the hall can see it**

**Everyone else but yo-ou**

All of them again along with the dance moves again.

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't belive**

**You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautifu-u-ul**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

They all start clapping to the rhythm and they all jump down from the tables and start walking towards lily.

**Na na na-na nan a naaa na-na**

**Na na na-na na**

**Na na na-na nan a naaa na-na**

**Na na na-na na**

Clapping stops and they all stop about 10 feet from her and Sev sings solo again

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful**

They're all singing again

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't kno-o-ow, you don't know you're beautifu-u-ul**

**You don't know you're beautifu-u-ul**

And Sev finishes them off

**That's what makes you beautiful**

After 5 minutes of everyone staring shocked at the boys (well all that weren't James) and Lily. Finally Lucius stood up and applauded laughing, "Well Severus, I told you to tell her how you feel but I didn't think it would be so musical, or public." Finally the other Slytherins stand with Lucius and applaud Sev as well with a few snickers mixed in.

**AN: Sorry for not posting. I don't have an execuse so I'm just going to claim I have a ton of new stories I've been working on and finals suck. But, winter break is here!**


End file.
